


break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

by daintydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheating, Enemies to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, fuckboy! dan, soft! phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintydnp/pseuds/daintydnp
Summary: Dan, a world-renowned douchebag, has had his eye on 'nice guy' Phil for quite awhile. He can't seem to keep his hands off of him, and it's causing some problems between Phil and his girlfriend. Dan tries to convince Phil to break up with his girlfriend so that he could keep him to himself, but can his taunts reel in the man of his dreams?





	break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

Dan didn’t know for sure where he was when he woke up. His memory of the previous night was foggy, so he must’ve been drunk out of his mind. Obviously, he was in a dorm room, but he didn’t know who’s it was. Nobody else was in the bed with him, so the person, whom he could only guess he slept with last night, was gone already. God knows to where, probably out to drink again.  
He was fully naked when he woke up and when he sat up to stretch, he saw his clothes strewn across the floor. He hopes to God the person he was with last night used a condom, because sometimes he doesn’t know until it’s too late. Maybe he’ll have twenty STIs tomorrow, maybe he won’t. At this point, it’s a coin toss.  
When he checked the time on his phone, he saw it was already about 1 in the afternoon. How productive. Dan got out of bed, gathered up his clothes, and got dressed. He smelled quite bad, and didn’t have any deodorant of his own, so he just used whatever was sitting on this stranger’s bedside table. He had a pretty wicked hangover and his ass was sore, but he figured he would stop using this poor guy’s things and go back to his own dorm.  
—  
Dan’s roommate, Ryan, was in the living area when he arrived, trying to set up some game console. Dan was absolutely exhausted, and immediately went to get ibuprofen out of the bathroom. Ryan didn’t really notice he came back, obviously, because he never really asked where he was or where he’s been. Ryan is usually pretty good about keeping Dan from going out and poisoning himself and is really Dan’s only friend. As somebody who is majoring is psychology, Dan spends a lot of time throwing his body around to anybody willing to take him. He spends little to no time taking care of himself, and it’s Ryan’s job to make sure Dan returns back to the dorm alive. 

Once Dan had tamed his hangover, he returned to the lounge where Ryan was still struggling to connect cables to the TV. “Where were you at last night, Dan?” Ryan asked. It was almost in a mocking tone because he knew damn well where he was at. “Out. This should be routine at this point, man,” Dan replied. Obviously, he cares about Ryan, but he doesn’t need intimate details of who he’s sleeping with. However, nearly the entire dorm unit knows about Dan’s most unrealistic and far-fetched crush, Phil Lester.

For fuck's sake, the guy’s got a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, this should be fun. recently got back into creative writing, so this may not be my best work. hopefully, it gradually gets better as the story progresses. also, apologies for such a short chapter :/


End file.
